


Denial

by louvreangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvreangel/pseuds/louvreangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean visits the bar on a rainy day to see that everything is still the same, just like he left it... (Slightly AU)- Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes if there are any.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fanfiction.

She never liked it when it rained. It would remind her of sadness and tears. She was never a person who would sit in front of the window and watch it raining silently. Actually she found it pretty dull. Why would anyone like watching it raining? It was not a lovely view anyway.

And again on a day like that—raining cats and dogs—the door knocked. Ellen was cleaning the glasses at the bar so Jo answered the door to see Dean standing right in front of him, soaking wet. Her eyes opened wide as she immediately let him in.

"What happened?" she asked, shocked.

"I was hunting and then it suddenly started raining. Well… I was closer to here than the motel so I came here." He explained quickly as Ellen gave him a glass of whiskey. He accepted it gladly.  _I also came to see you_ , his mind quickly added while his eyes watched Jo going somewhere at the bar.

Jo went to her room and came back with a blanket. "What were you hunting? Ghosts again?" she asked as she put the blanket on him. Dean instinctly put his hand on hers and thanked her. She was shocked at first but then she sighed. That little touch of him meant nothing—to him at least. It was a gentle touch to express how thankful he was.

"I was hunting a demon. Sam is on another job so we are working seperately now." He explained.

"Oh, okay." Was the only answer Jo could give him. It had been a long time since she last saw him and she actually missed him a lot. She wanted some time together with him, to talk to him. Though she had no idea what to talk about.

Ellen said she was going to clean the rest of the bar and disappeared from their sight. Once they were alone, Dean looked at her, smiling.

"How have you been doing?" Jo asked.

"Same old stuff. Hunting. You know,  _family business_." He answered and smiled at her. He was still soaking wet but Jo's bright smile was enough to warm him. Because her smile was sincere. Because she was not like any other girl, she was special. Because she was always there for him.

Suddenly he caught himself thinking all about this. He shaked his head in confusion.

"What?" Jo asked, knitting her brows.

He noticed that he shaked his head in front of her.  _Dammit, I thought I was only doing it in my head._  "Uhmm… Nothing. Just… Nothing." He, for the second time, assured her that there was  _nothing_ —which was a complete lie. He was thinking about how beautiful she looked, how her smile affected him. But he never let her know any one those. He always kept his distance when it came to Jo because he thought he'd break her heart in pieces. It was too late now anyway.

No. They had no chance.  _Not anymore_.

Though, Jo always believed in them. She never lost hope about how they could be happy together. They could hunt together, they could live together, they could sleep together… Dean was the man of her dreams and she just wished one day, he would notice her. Notice her as a grown up woman who was no longer a child.

Dean, stood up in front of her. Hell, she still looked beautiful. A little pale, but beautiful.

"How's it going with you?" he asked.

Jo shrugged. "Everything's the same. Cleaning the bar with mom, not that we have lots of customers."

Dean tried to smile but couldn't. She wasn't aware.  _Still in denial_ , he thought. He put his hands on her shoulders. "What's the last thing you remember?" he asked seriously.

Jo narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" He repeated his question.

"Uhmm… Cleaning the bar, with my mom, before you came. I am still a little sore because of the wounds that stupid hell hound gave me." She said and cracked a sweet smile.

Dean's heart broke into pieces and he just couldn't hold himself anymore. Tears filled up his eyes and he put his hands on her cheeks, kissing her lips slowly. Jo felt a little numb when he did that. It was like… It was like he wasn't even kissing her. Their lips were touching, but she couldn't feel it. It was like she was…  _invisible_.

"Jo…" Dean started, not knowing how to continue. "Look at yourself. Look at your wounds."

She didn't understand at first why he said such thing but did as he said. She looked up and down at herself, not seeing one single cut on her body. But… A week ago… The hell hound attacked her and she was… She went unconcious and she…

"Oh my God…" she whispered as she started crying just like Dean.

"I'm so sorry babe." He whispered at her lips.

She suddenly pushed him back, looking directly into his eyes. "But, my mom and…"

"She doesn't see you, Jo. She wanted to stay with you while you held the bomb but we convinced her not to. She is alive, and totally not aware of your presence. Haven't you seen the salt in front of her bedroom door? She can sense something in the bar but doesn't know what it is. She took precautions." Dean explained. Just like he did the other day. And the day before that…

Jo started shaking. "No… No… No… No! Just no! I am not  _dead_ , Dean. You see me,  _right_?  _Right_?! Answer me you douche bag!"

Dean smiled at how she cursed at him. It was always the same. "Jo, we had this talk more than three times now. Please, try to remember. I am begging you."

"But, how can you see me?" she asked, trying to calm herself.

"Because you want me to see you." He said as he approached her once more. Then he hugged her tightly. He didn't want to let go of her. Not yet.

Jo kept crying but then looked up at Dean, knowing he was sincere. She was dead. She just didn't want to accept it.

She slowly kissed his lips as he narrowed his eyes.

"Jo?"

"Yes?" she answered.

"Jo?" he looked around the bar, not seeing anyone.

"I'm here Dean!" she screamed. There was no answer. That's when the Reaper appeared right beside her.

"Are you ready to go, Jo? Please. You cannot keep this any longer. You got to pass to the other side, in peace."

Jo looked at the Reaper as she shook her head. "No. I have an unfinished business with Dean. I never got to say a proper goodbye to him. Everytime I try to do it, I disappear."

"And it will keep being like that if you keep insisting on staying here. All alone by yourself." The Reaper tried to convince Jo. She was just so stubborn that she never accepted it. And once more, the Reaper disappeared, leaving Jo alone there.

It had been an exhausting day for everyone.

* * *

Another day passed and Jo was again at the bar, sitting there just like that.

That's when the door knocked. She opened it and saw Dean standing in front of her. She smiled bright as she took him in.

"How are you today?" he asked, sad but better than yesterday.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Fine." He answered and smiled. "Why are you still coming to the bar anyway?" he asked. He didn't understand it. She could be anywhere she wanted but she was still at the bar? But it was probably because she was missing her mom.

"What do you mean? I am helping mom, cleaning the bar. Same old stuff. You know that." She said as she looked at him with blank eyes.

Dean stood there, frozen. Then tears filled his eyes again as he stormed out of the bar.  _She was still in denial. And she was always going to be…_


End file.
